1. Technical Field
The invention relates to indoor safety shelters. More specifically, the invention relates to a bullet-proof shelter disguised as a file cabinet or set of file cabinets to protect one or more people during an invasion or attack in the office or home.
2. Background Information
There are many parts of the world that can be more dangerous for certain citizens whether due to career choice, success or personal relations. Conventional safe rooms are typically a permanent room located within the occupant's home or business. These permanent, inunobile rooms typically provide a barrier from kidnapping and physical damage from intruders. These conventional safe rooms are not mobile and are relatively expensive. Moving from'one residence or office to another requires expensive demolition of the existing safe room and additional, expensive, new construction for a new safe room in the new location. In some instances demolition and new or additional construction are not feasible leaving an occupant vulnerable while at other locations. Additionally, typically there is one safe room per building, requiring the occupant to navigate to that location during the event, of a hostile attack. A permanent safe room only provides protection in that building, in that room and not when the occupant is elsewhere in their home, office or other buildings where they may spend a good deal of time.
Conventional safe rooms and shelters protect persons and property from dangerous storms and conditions, such as hurricanes and tornadoes, as well as the accompanying flying debris. Strong storms and flying debris can result in significant injury and damage to person and property. These previous inventions are made for outdoor or indoor use, usually for below ground protection.
Outdoor safe rooms are typically buried underground and are permanent structures or fixtures to the property. However, neither outdoor nor indoor storm protection rooms are specifically intended for or designed for protection against armed intruders. For protection against intruders, prior art includes an expensive, indoor, dedicated safe room as a permanent addition to real property.
Indoor safe rooms are typically a hidden, dedicated room within the office or home. These rooms are typically not mobile and occupy a large amount of square footage of usable living space compared to the current invention. Because these rooms are not mobile, a new safe room must be built with each business or home address change and adapted to the occupants' needs and specifications at the new location. The cost of rebuilding, is burdensome and in some cases prohibitive.
One such device is a mobile, indoor or outdoor safe room. However, that invention is designed for protection from storms and suffers from some shortcomings. One such problem is the lack of strength of the barrier material used to protect the occupant from intruders. While this type of structure does protect, to some degree, from physical injury from flying objects, it is not completely impermeable. Such an invention was not designed Mr or capable of providing protection from armed intruders.